Happy Endings
by kateziva
Summary: Densi one-shots;Fluff (what else do you need to know)
1. Hi, everyone

So I realized that I only do Epiosode tags and than I thought I could just do a collection of them and here you go... :D

Basically all one-shots which are pretty fluffy and take place in the 5th season. I'm not gonna update after watching every episode, but I hope you'll like it 3


	2. Omni

After they had taken care of Kensis craving for Bulgogi, the partners had ended up at her place, having one of their movie nights.  
They were watching Titanic again, but out of the corner of his eye, Deeks saw Kensi sneaking glances at him every few seconds instead of watching her favorite movie.  
Slightly amused and a bit irritated he turned to her. "What is it?" He chuckled as he watched a blush forming on his partners cheeks.  
"It's just, uhm... this is nice "She pointed at them with her index finger. "That's one of the things I missed the most"  
Deeks smiled genuinely "So you did miss me?" He nudged her shoulder and made Kensi chuckle.  
A warm tingling feeling spread in his stomach at the sound of her laugh.  
"Come on, you know I did" she smiled.  
"Yeah well for what it's worth, I missed you too."  
The smile was wiped off Kensis face at his answer.  
" you keep saying that "for what it's worth" It's worth a lot!" She frowned as if she was thinking about what to say next.  
"You are worth a lot Deeks... and that you don't seem to believe that, that..." Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she was grasping for words. She had already said much more than first intended, but she knew that after every truth he let slip up for her, she at least owed him to finish her sentence. " That worries me... no scratch that it's making me sick!"  
Deeks eyes were wide with wonder. He wasn't used to Kensi opening up like this and he was bit taken aback by all that fury that seemed to have come out of nowhere, but he still kept his mouth shut, afraid he'd say something to upset her even more.  
Kensi continued after a few deep breaths. "I mean after all this time, how can you still think, that what you are doing or feeling isn't worth anything?" In the background they heard people in the movie shouting and screaming. Furiously Kensi grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.  
"Do you even realize how amazing you are ?"  
Deeks frowned and Kensi sighed sadly. "you really don't do you?"  
"Look" she said and took, to his surprise, his hand in hers. "I know that I tease you and that I don't really stand up for you when Callen and Sam make one of their stupid jokes and I'm sorry for that I really am. I'm just not that person. I ... I can't really explain it, but that's not the point, the point is, that you are the strongest most honorable and big hearted man that I know. You don't care about your own needs. If someone is in danger you help them, that's just who you are and..." Kensis eyes had filled with tears, which were now running down her face but she couldn't care less. "And to think that you don't believe that anything you do matters... It's upsetting me, because..." Her voice broke down to a hoarse whisper as she choked out the last words. "Because it matters to me! You matter to me and you just don't seem to get how much"  
Deeks hadn't realized he'd started crying too, but now he felt something wet running down his chin and dropping in the opening of his V-neck.  
Kensi took a shaking breath and started speaking again, her voice now a bit more firm than seconds ago. "So I'm just going to say this, with no expectations of you saying it back or doing anything about it, I just want you to know. I love you Deeks. I love you and I've loved you for almost as long as we know each other and I don't know what I'd do without you because... Because to me you are worth everything..."  
She closed her eyes and wiped her face with her sleeve.  
Deeks was in shock and couldn't speak for a while. When he finally got his act together his mouth took over before he could form a sentence that was at least half as good as her confession. " Wow... Kens I... " He saw her bite her lip her eyes still closed but new tears were already slipping through the tightly shut lids.  
He reached out and wiped them softly away, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. " Thank You!" He murmured and a small smile stole it's way on Kensis lips. "And even if you say you don't expect me too, I wanna say it back." Something close to a whimper escaped her throat and Deeks fought to hold back his chuckle. "I love you too Fern..." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against hers.  
He was rewarded with something that sounded like a mix of a chuckle and and a sob and she leaned into him.  
"And Kens even if you said, you don't expect me to do anything about it, I'm planning to do so anyway."  
He leaned in closer and could feel her breath washing over his lips just before he pressed them to hers.  
The kiss was soft and tender as they both melded their mouths together.  
Suddenly Deeks broke the kiss and Kensi looked up at him with a confused expression on her face.  
Will you promise to do the "Bulgogi - dance" for me again?"  
Kensi laughed out loud at that. It was his favorite laugh of hers. The one where she threw her head back and scrunched up her nose in that utterly adorable way.  
As she had sobered Kensi put her arms around his neck. "You just wait and see Shaggy, you just wait and see"  
"I'll hold you to that Princess" Deeks grinned and dove in for another kiss.


	3. Reznikov,N

**Hey, so this one-shot is taking place after Reznikov,N, but I didn't mention the case at all. I also wrote this one on my iPod so there may be some spelling mistakes... Hope you'll like it anyway**

* * *

Kensi was sitting at her desk, intensely staring at the unfinished paperwork which was laying in front of her.  
A nudge to her shoulder startled her and she spun around in her chair to see who had touched her.  
Deeks was standing behind her. One side leaning against Callens desk.  
"Wanna grab dinner? You can finish this report tomorrow and you haven't eaten anything today, except maybe Twinkie..."  
Kensi let out a long breath, pretending to contemplate the idea. Of course she was gonna go with him. He was right she hadn't eaten all day and now Kensi could feel her stomach growling. There was also the part where he had asked her for dinner and he hadn't done that in a very long time.  
Looking up at Deeks she saw a huge smirk on his lips and figured, that he already knew she would say yes.  
Without another word she rose from the chair and wanted to take her bag, but it wasn't there.  
" You looking for this Kenselina ?" She heard him drawl behind her.  
Turning around she found Deeks standing with both their bags over his shoulders and holding out her jacket.  
Smiling at him genuinely she let him put on her jacket and took her bag from him. " So where are you taking me Prince Charming?"  
Deeks chuckled and walked beside her out of the office.  
"Well I figured we could do some „all you can eat" at the place you told me about..."  
They now were in the parking lot and Kensi was facing Deeks with a surprised look on her face.

" You remember that?"  
He smiled and answered "Well I do pay attention when you talk"  
Kensi cocked her head to one side and eyed him curiously.  
"Well then, let's see how much you can eat..."

* * *

One and a half hour later, they were both sitting in a booth leaning against each other.  
"Gosh why did you let me eat so much?" Kensi groaned.  
Deeks let out achuckle and answered. "I tried, you threatened to stab me with your fork. But seriously where does all that food go?" Deeks softly poked her stomach. "I mean how can you have a figure, like you do with your eating habits?"  
A blush rose up Kensis neck and made its way to her cheeks.  
„Was that some kind of weird compliment?" She asked a bit flustered.  
"Yeah, yeah it definitely was!" He grinned

* * *

Deeks had driven Kensi home and now they were both standing at her door.  
"Thanks for dinner, it was nice " Kensi said. She was feeling a little nervous, because this felt so much like a date.  
"You certainly enjoyed yourself..." He said grinning.  
Kensi just rolled her eyes. "You wanna come in?"  
She had no idea where that question came from, it just tumbled out of her mouth. Shyly she met Deeks eyes, but he just smiled at her fondly.  
„Maybe some other time, Monty's alone at home..."  
"Oh" Kensi couldn't help but to feel a little disappointed.  
"Hey" Deeks whispered and tipped her chin up with a finger.  
"It was a very nice evening..."  
Slowly he brushed his lips against hers and Kensi couldn't and didn't want to stop herself from kissing him back.  
Deeks pulled away and stroked his thumb over her bottom lip. "Until tomorrow Fern...


	4. Omni 2

**So here is another tag for 5x03. I just had this idea stuck in my head and I had to write it.**

**There's gonna be some skin in this one, but it's not what you think... **

**Anyway I hope you guys are gonna enjoy it.**

**PS: Thanks again for all the lovely reviews. They make me happy :D**

* * *

The Partners made their way out of OPS-Center.

Kensi stopped dancing, as her bag slid of her shoulder and fell to the ground.

Deeks tried to duck and grab it for her, but froze in the middle of the motion and let out a yelp.

His back was worse than he originally thought.

He was a bit startled as he felt Kensis warm hands on his back, stroking soothingly up and down. „Hey you alright there partner?" She asked softly.

With a lot of effort he managed to stand upright again and smiled as he felt Kensis hands still planted on his back.

„Yeah... yeah I'm good, it's just my back hurts a lot more than I would've thought."

Kensi lead him towards her car.

„What do you say, we skip the Bulgogi, just go to your apartment and order in, so you can relax on your couch?" She said while unlocking the car.

„Wow you would ignore your craving for Bulgogi just for my well being? I'm touched."

He grinned as he sat down in the passenger seat.

Kensi got in the car as-well and rolled her eyes at Deeks. „I was just trying to be thoughtful"

"I'm not complaining" He smiled " ...and I would like that very much!"

She nodded and started the engine.

"Just one more thing Kens..." Deeks said.

She turned to him "Yeah?"

"How am I gonna get to work, if we're driving in your car?"

Kensi thought about that for a second, than she answered. "I still got some things at your place right?" As he nodded she continued hesitantly "... If it's okay with you, I'm just gonna sleep on your couch and then we can drive to work together."

She looked at him a bit shyly, expecting a witty remark or something, but Deeks just smiled genuinely "Okay"

* * *

After they had eaten their take out and watched at least 2 top-model episodes, Deeks let out another hiss of pain. "Oh god I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

"Do you have any back creme or something to stop the pain." Kensi asked with a worried look on her face.

"I do have some 'Icy Hot-Creme' In the medicine cabinet, but..." Before Deeks could finish his sentence Kensi had already jumped up and made her way to his bathroom.

A few minutes later she came back with the creme tube in one hand.

She told him to scoot over and sat behind him.

"Uhm, Kensi what are you doing? I mean not that I'm complaining but..."

"Shut up and take off your shirt." She interrupted him.

"WHAT?" Deeks tried to turn around but stopped as he felt a stabbing pain shooting down his back.

"God Deeks, I'm going to apply this creme on your back and than I'm going to give you a massage. Don't make a big deal out of it. You're in pain, you're my partner, I'm gonna help you! Okay?" She didn't know how she could sound so confident when she was inwardly screaming at herself for doing something so stupid. She couldn't imagine how she would be able to control herself, when she had her hands on his naked skin.

"Yeah okay, thanks I guess..." Deeks answered after a moment of silence.

Slowly to avoid as much pain as he could, he lifted his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Ready" He said, presenting his naked and well build back to her.

Kensi took a deep breath. " Okay here we go."

She unscrewed the tube and gave some creme into her palm.

"This is gonna be cold." She warned him before she gently began to apply the gel to his skin.

A shudder ran through Deeks, but Kensi told herself, that he was just reacting to the cold creme.

After she had spread it all over his back she began to rub it in, her fingers digging in his muscles and releasing the tension there.

She felt a blush on her face, as he moaned loudly.

She hadn't even really begun and was already becoming flustered. That was just great.

* * *

Half an hour later, she had massaged in the cream and his back was dry again.

Kensi honestly didn't know, how she'd done it. After a while the moaning had become to groaning and she had felt every sound like an electric shock, jolting through her body.

Even though she was done, Kensi couldn't really bring herself to put distance between them.

This was probably the closest they'd been in their whole partnership and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it, so she just continued stroking his back, drawing patterns on the now very warm skin.

"Better" She asked quietly, afraid to break the moment.

Deeks answered with a content sigh and leaned into her touch. "As long as you keep doing that, I'm perfect." He murmured.

Kensi felt her heart beat faster and another blush on her cheeks, which grew darker as he reached for her arms and brought them around him. So she was hugging him from behind.

Deeks intertwined their fingers and stroked her knuckles.

Without thinking about it, Kensi dropped her head on his back and pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

After a while she whispered "What are we doing?"

She felt him chuckle before he answered "cuddling."

Kensi had to fight with herself to ask the next question, but she really wanted an answer to it. "And that's all we're doing?"

Deeks didn't answer her for a long time and she almost thought he was asleep, as he kissed her hand and whispered. "For now..."

Kensi held her breath, as he continued

"...but I promise princess you won't have to wait long..."


	5. Unwritten Rule

**Hey Guys, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've had some writers block if you want to call it that. I'm not that happy with this fic, but I still hop you'll like it. It seems longer than my other tags at least for me, well anyway ignore me and read!**

**P.S. I apologize for spelling mistakes...wrote it on my iPod**

* * *

Kensi walked up to Deeks apartment and knocked on the door.  
She heard Monty barking and his claws scratching on the wood, as he apparently had jumped up the door.  
"Patience buddy, Kensi's not gonna run away, you'll have your chance to attack her." She heard Deeks chuckle, just before said man opened the door and smiled at her. "What's up Kenselina?" He drawled with a crooked grin planted on his face.  
"Hey" Kensi grinned, than frowned. "How did you know it was me?" She asked.  
"Oh the little mop here..." He pointed at Monty "Only gets this excited with you." He looked down at his dog and spoke to him. "Isn't that right you little traitor, not even papa gets so much love." Deeks scratched Monty behind his ears and Kensi chuckled as he stood up again pouting. "Anyway, did you wanna come in?"  
Kensi shook her head. "No,actually"  
Deeks furrowed his brow. "You came all the way here, to not come in?"  
Kensi shook her head again. "I spoke with Hetty and convinced her to let you keep the motorcycle for the weekend." Deeks broke out in a grin as Kensi continued "She had one condition though... she said, that you're only allowed to drive with me, Callen or Sam, but I figured, the guys wouldn't be all that into it..."  
She shrugged and Deeks thought, that she looked adorable when she was shy. "And you're into it?" He said suggestively.  
Kensi just rolled her eyes at her partner. "God Deeks , it's an offer. Take it or leave it." She held his helmet up, that she'd kept behind her back. Deeks snapped it out of her hand leaned down and whispered "I'll take it." before he walked past her and to the motorcycle she had parked next to his car.  
Kensi followed him and grabbed the helmet, that was hanging from the handlebar .  
"Jump on" Deeks sang and to his surprise she swung her leg over the bike and sat down behind him without complaining about wanting to drive.  
"Okay hold onto me Kenselina" he warned her before starting the engine  
They both had already put on their helmets and were now driving down the street.  
From now to now, Deeks would make risky turns, just to make Kensi shriek, but he stopped, as she gave him a well directed blow to the side with her elbow.

* * *

She didn't know for how long they had been driving, as Deeks stopped the bike in front if his apartment again.  
"Well, that was fun!" She laughed.  
"Ha, I knew you weren't immune to the charm of a good ride with the motorcycle." He smirked.  
Kensi scoffed at him. " How do you manage to make everything sound so dirty?"  
Deeks shrugged as he helped her off the bike. "It's a gift"  
Together they walked up to his door.  
"You wanna come in now?" Deeks asked as he pulled out his keys.  
"If there is waiting some beer and maybe chocolate, I'm in." Kensi smiled at him.  
He chuckled while unlocking the door and letting her step in first.  
Monty greeted them with waggling tail and happy barks and Kensi immediately crouched down to scratch the dog between his ears.  
An all to familiar, warm, tingling feeling spread in Deeks chest, as he watched his partner. He forced himself to turn around, so he wouldn't do anything stupid.  
He made his way to the fridge and grabbed two beers.  
"Are you alright?" He jumped at the sound of Kensis voice.  
"Sorry" she said as he turned around.  
He smiled a not completely real smile and nodded. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
She gave him a pointed glare and he chuckled. "Come on Kens, we've been over this, I'm fine!"  
"No your'e not and don't you dare tell me again, that I don't need to worry about you."  
He exhaled slowly. " I don't know what you want me to say here..."  
"You don't have to say anything, just stop acting like everything is fine, like nothing's happened. Don't keep it all locked up inside, let me help you..."  
"...what if I don't know how you can help me?" He interrupted her.  
Kensi stepped closer to him and left barely any space between them. "Then we'll figure it out together..."  
With that she grabbed one beer out of his hand and walked over to his couch. She patted the space next to her and reluctantly Deeks sat down beside his partner.  
He was quiet for a while, then he said "It's so frustrating!"  
Kensi furrowed her brow "What is?"  
"Everything. It's just, that I want to be normal again and the only thing, that comes near that is acting like I am, but... but every night I come home and there's no one there to pretend for, it's like ... like I'm falling apart I guess. My head is one complete mess and I just... There's so much that I want, but I don't know how and..."  
He abruptly stopped as he felt tears pricking at the backs of his eyes.  
Kensi reached out and gently took his hand. She intertwined their fingers and murmured "You don't have to tell me if you don't want t..."  
Deeks interrupted her again. "...But I WANT to, that's the problem. I just don't know if can say the things I want to say and then go on without doing anything about them, because I'm certainly in no condition to act on them, I would mess it up and I don't want to leave and then it would all be my fault..."  
Kensi was confused "hey , what are you talking about?"  
"You, I'm talking about you Kensi about... about US ..."  
She swallowed. Kensi had known that at one point they were gonna talk about it, hell she wants to talk about it, but a tiny part of her was afraid, that he'd reject her.  
"Okay" she said much calmer than she actually felt. "Let's talk about that."  
"I don't think you really want that Kens." He whispered and her heart ached for him.  
"It's okay, I can take it..."  
Slowly he looked up and the pain in his beautiful blue eyes made her want to hug him and never let go.  
She gave him an encouraging nod, not really trusting her voice.  
"It's just that... I kissed you."He said, his voice hoarse.  
Kensi let out a half chuckle half sob and answered quietly "I know."  
He briefly smiled at her, than he became serious again.  
"I didn't do it just to shut you up, I mean okay perhaps I did, but that was not all if it." Kensi left out a breath she didn't know she had been holding and relief rushed through her.  
She nodded again telling him to continue.  
Deeks broke eye contact and stared down at their intertwined hands. "I love you" he whispered.  
Kensi gasped and saw Deeks bite his lip. She grasped for words but none would come." Oh , I ..."  
"It's okay if you don't feel the same..."  
Kensi pressed her finger to her partners lips. "Hush! Don't you think for a second, that I don't ... That I don't love you." At these words Deeks looked up again. Boyish hope shimmering in his eyes and Kensi continued to speak. "Because I do... love you that is." She fell silent and after a while Deeks smiled and said "Wow, this is a lot less awkward than I imagined."  
Kensi chuckled "You think? It seemed pretty awkward to me..."  
"Depends on what your definition of awkward is" he said.  
Kensi rolled her eyes at him. "You my friend, are changing the subject."  
"Okay so we're in love!"  
A wave of warmth washed over Kensi at his words "Seems like it." She whispered  
"I'm a total mess, you are not what I would call emotional stable either... We do kind of have this whole PTSD thing standing in our way, but beside that everything's great"  
Kensi wanted to tell him, that sarcasm is the lowest form of humor, but decided against it.  
"Let's just take it day by day, see what happens. We don't have to rush anything, we can just spend time together and I'll help you with what I can." She said.  
Deeks stared at her lovingly. "Have I ever told you, how amazing you are?"he asked.  
Kensi chuckled "Possibly, but you're welcome to tell me again."  
"You" he said "are amazing"  
He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed it.  
"Right back at you"she smiled.  
After a while of silence she spoke again. "Hey Deeks, is a kiss okay?"  
Instead of answering her question he pulled her head to his and kissed her full on the lips. "I take that as a yes" she whispered into his mouth.


	6. Big Brother

**I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but it took so much effort writing this. It's not even that good, it was just exhausting because of all the stuff I had to do for school, but you don't need to know about that ;). I got the idea for this story from a very kind person who left a review for the last story and I want to say thank you, because it was really good :)**

**Of course I'd like to thank anybody who reviews it's very much appreciated **

* * *

It was 9pm when Kensi knocked on her partners door.  
He opened up with a smile on his face. "Hey"

"Hey, I got you beer and some ice for your injury." She waved with the ice bag and smirked at him.  
"Yeah thanks for the beer and just so you know, I really appreciate your concern, but I'm not gonna cool my junk in front if you" he replied and stepped aside to let her come in.  
She snorted as she let herself drop down on his couch. "Yeah, like there are any lines uncrossed in this partnership." Deeks just chuckled. "So what's it gonna be, reality TV or perhaps you wanna try something new like... Hm let me think Titanic!"  
Kensi smiled at him. "Actually I feel more like talking, I don't think I can watch anything tonight"  
"Wow okay that is certainly something I didn't expect. You want to communicate Kens, like seriously?" She jabbed him in the shoulder "Oh shut up Deeks!"  
He just laughed. "Okay what do you wanna talk about Kenselina?"  
She shrugged "I don't know anything except for High School..."  
"Aww come on Kens, it can't have been that bad." He nudged her shoulder and she send him a stern look."Deeks, that is not, not talking about it."

He smiled apologetically "Can't help it, what can I say I'm curious..."  
Kensi hesitated for a second, than she sighed. "It was just... I don't know, you know like that horror story they turned into a movie"  
Deeks frowned "There are a lot of horror movies out there, but I'm guessing you're talking about 'Carrie'." Kensi nodded "It was exactly like that, just without the pig's blood and telekinesis, although I wished for that part to be true, that would've been at least something cool..."  
"Someone tricked you into thinking you were prom queen even if you weren't?"

Kensi laughed "Please, I had no intentions of becoming prom queen." She spit the last words out with despite. "I was just the weird kid, you know the tom boy and nobody really noticed me unless they were making fun of me.." Deeks suddenly felt extremely sad for his partner and wanted to reach out and take her in his arms, but before he could move, Kensi hit him lightly on the arm. "Don't look at me with those puppy eyes Deeks, I'm fine it was a long time ago..."  
He nodded and smiled at her genuinely "For what it' worth, I'm sorry..."  
She just nodded and after a moment of silence she spoke again "So about what you said earlier, do you really don't want to have kids?"  
Deeks frowned "Well I like the idea of it, but I don't really know if I'm the right person to have any, I mean no child should worry about the fact his father might not come home one evening"  
"Well yeah, but that is not the only thing you should be thinking about. Just think about what you can teach your kid what you can show them how you can watch them grow how you can raise them to great individuals ..."  
Kensi had a dreamy smile on her lips and Deeks had to resist the urge to lean in and feel it pressed against his own.  
"Do you... You know want kids... I know we've had this conversation before, but clearly you seem to have changed your mind"  
"Well yes" she looked at him an then continued "with the right guy"  
Deeks' breath catched as he saw the way she looked at him, eyes silently screaming, that she was talking about him. He let out a shaky breath "Wow this is crazy..."  
Kensi frowned "What is?"  
"We haven't even talked about me kissing you and here we are talking subtext about having babies..."  
She just shrugged. "Well then, let's talk." He scrunched up his face "I don't know if it's the right time to say it." Kensi hesitantly took his hand in hers. "Hey we don't have to do anything about it if you don't want to we can ignore tonight ever happened until you feel ready. I just think, that it would be good to get it out. I certainly want to."  
Deeks nodded and then cleared his throat. "What do you wanna know?"  
Kensi took a deep breath and fully faced him. "Did you mean it?"  
"Yes" He answered without missing a beat. She smiled relieved

"Could you maybe...could you do it again, just so we can have some better... memories." A blush was coloring her cheeks and Deeks couldn't remember a time when she had looked more beautiful. Without answering he leaned in, tentatively touched her face and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He smiled as her eyelids fluttered close, then he closed his too and connected their lips.

The kiss was gentle like the last one and he held her face the exact same way, but this time she had time to really respond.  
She let her hands travel up his shirt until she could fist the material at the collar, then she slowly straddled him. Despite that, the kiss never lost its innocence they still just moved their lips gently together, without going any further.  
After what seemed hours Kensi slowly broke the kiss. With still closed eyes she leaned her forehead against his and tried to control her racing pulse.  
"Well that will certainly leave a pleasant memory" Deeks chuckled in her ear. Kensi hummed her agreement before she reluctantly moved and sat back on the couch.  
"Any more questions?" He sounded a bit out of breath and Kensi couldn't stop herself from running her thumb over his bottom lip. "You'll let me know when you're ready?" She whispered. Deeks nodded.  
"Then I have no questions left."  
He furrowed his brow. "So this is okay for you, the whole platonic thing and acting like nothing happened?"  
Kensi cocked her head to one side. "If that means we can be together in the future, I'm happy to do all that."  
"Okay" He smiled  
"Okay" She answered.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it. I'm a bit upset with the writer of the show it's like nothing happened to Deeks, they are all back to mocking him and making fun of him and I'm just a bit ispirationless, so if anyone of you amazing people wants to give me another prompt for the next tag then just go ahead and tell me :)**


	7. Kiss it better

**I know I know its been a long time... this is a request someone send me (thanks to everyone who did. I made a list and I'm gonna try to work myself through it) and it's basically just some fluffly mindless stuff that totally ignores Deeks PTSD and took me ridiculously long to write. I don't really know anything about medicin so this may be pretty unrealistic don't hate me. ****And yeah this takes place somewhere between 'Livelong day' and 'Recovery'**

**So enjoy and if you liked it REVIEW? I would love you for it 3**

* * *

"HEY!" Deeks yelled as their suspect hit Kensi right in the face. He jumped forward to catch her before she could hit the ground and held her securely in his arms.

The guy was making a run for it, but only after Deeks made sure, that Kensi was alright did he race after him. Instead of taking the stairs he just jumped over the railing and landed on top of the suspect. As he still struggled and tried to get out of Deeks' hold, the Detective pulled his gun over the guys head.

He got of the unconscious criminal and cuffed him to the nearest post.  
Then he climbed up the stairs again and crouched down next to Kensi.  
His partner was holding her hands against her nose to stop some of the bleeding, but it didn't seem to help at all, it was still running down her fingers and arms.  
Gently he pulled them away from her face to be met with the sight of a very bloody and probably broken nose. Deeks didn't know how, but he managed not to flinch. "Looks broken" He murmured.  
Kensi let out a groan and muttered "Yeah, feels broken too."  
"What are you doing?" She asked alarmed as he took of his sweater.  
"Well we'll have to stop the bleeding..." With that said he slowly and very carefully put it under her nose where her hands took over.  
"Thanks" Kensi said, her voice muffled through the fabric.  
Deeks brushed her hair back and smiled a pity full smile at her.  
"I'm gonna call an ambulance OK? I don't think you should be heading to the hospital on your own and we still have a suspect with us..."  
She just nodded and the lack of objection alarmed him. He hastily pulled out his phone and called 911.  
After Deeks ended the call he sat down next to Kensi and pulled her into his side. Instead of shrugging him off she leaned into him and let a whimper escape her mouth. He knew it was probably not the right time to be thinking about it, but to know, that she trusted him enough to let her guard down and let him look behind the Bad ass Blye facade meant a lot to him.  
He heard her chuckle and the sound of her laughter brought a smile to his face. "What's so funny princess " he asked.  
"Situation" she mumbled in his shoulder. "It's absurd"

Deeks could swear he felt the pain, as he watched the doctor prod his partners nose to see if they had to move the bone.  
He cringed as his partner let out a whimper.  
"Well you are lucky, it's a clean fracture, we won't have to move the bone.  
It's gonna hurt for a while and you should probably not move to much."  
The doctor said. "I'm going to give you some pain meds and you'll need to cool your nose..."  
Deeks saw, that Kensi wanted to protest against the painkillers, so before she had a choice to really open her mouth he smiled his grateful smile at the doctor and thanked her.  
She just nodded and scribbled something down in a prescription and then handed it to Kensi.

They had left together because Deeks had insisted on driving her.  
As he stopped in front of her apartment Kensi turned to him.  
"Hey, you wanna come inside and watch your partner suffer while seeing a movie?"  
"How could I deny such a charming and tempting offer?" Deeks joked and got out of the car.  
Together they walked up to her door and Kensi let Deeks unlock it.  
When they were in, she let herself fall on he couch, and pulled of her shoes.  
Deeks chuckled, as he had to avoid getting hit by one because she threw them through her apartment.  
He took off his own shoes and got a pack o ice out of her freezer.  
"You have to put that on your nose princess, doctors orders..."  
Kensi groaned and reluctantly took the ice from him.  
"Does it still hurt?"  
Kensi pouted and nodded.  
Deeks stood up again and got a glass of water, so she could swallow the pain medication more easily.  
"Here you go." He murmured as he handed her the glass with a pill and held her ice pack so she had her hands free.  
He gave it back to her after she had finished the glass of water and swallowed her painkiller.  
Putting them on the table and sat down next to her.  
Kensi shuddered. The ice was really cold and her apartment not that warm.  
"Are you cold?" Her partner asked worried.  
She just nodded.  
Without saying anything else, Deeks took the comforter, that was hanging over one couch side and draped it over them, then he pulled Kensi into his side and laid one arm around her shoulders.  
"Better?" He asked  
Kensi hummed in agreement and after a while in silence she said "Deeks, thanks for catching me, earlier."  
He smiled "no problem"  
Kensi hissed in pain as she tried to scratch her nose .  
"Want me to kiss it better?"  
Instead of an answer she just held her face higher so he could reach her nose.  
Deeks chuckled leaned in and put a light kiss on the tip of her nose.  
"Better?" He asked  
Kensi shrugged.  
"Does it hurt anywhere else?"  
She nodded.  
"Where?" He asked.  
She smiled and pointed to her mouth.  
Deeks leaned in again and placed a gentle sweet kiss on her lips.  
As he pulled back he brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  
Kensi pointed at her lips again.  
"Does it still hurt or do you just want me to kiss you again?" Deeks asked.  
She smiled and murmured "The latter."


	8. A Family

**So I wrote this in like one day and I'm really really tired ;) SPOILERS for everyone who doesn't know that wow how do I say this without spoiling you? (if you can even say that) Okay so if you don't know anything about season 5 you should not read this! **

**It's actually just about the time, that Kensi is away written out of Deeks POV sorry guys if I'm being weird I just need to sleep :)**

**Have fun and if you like it Review *pretty smile***

* * *

Deeks couldn't sleep.  
Again.  
He had tried everything he could think of, but just like the last time sleep wouldn't come.  
It was like he was reliving the months after his torture experience with Sidorov, except for the part where he wasn't just remembering every bad thing that had happened to him, but was now also seeing various scenarios, in which Kensi always died a painful death without him there to protect her, when he closed his eyes.  
Tonight he had almost fallen a sleep, as a frightening real image of the limb and bloody body of his partner had jerked him out of his slumber.  
Deeks sighed and raked a hand through his messy hair.  
He was pacing his living room, desperately trying to forget Kensis empty eyes, radiating with death, as they stared up at him.  
It didn't help. The adrenalin made his heart pump faster and he could feel his pulse racing.  
Forcing himself to stop, he stood still in the middle of the room and tried to calm his breathing.  
"You can do this... Come on Marty it's just your mind playing tricks with you." He muttered to himself. "Pull yourself together."  
A wave of disgust gushed through him at the memory the sentence brought up.

_Marty in his pajamas,bare feet tapping along the corridor, small fist knocking on his parents bedroom door, wavering voice telling them he had had a nightmare, scared eyes looking up at the angry face that belonged to his father as said man spit out the words "Pull yourself together" and then slammed the door shut._

He couldn't possibly stay here.  
Alone in his apartment that felt less and less like home the longer Kensi stayed away.  
Grabbing his keys he opened the door and let it fall shut behind him.  
He was gonna take a walk, try to clear his head, get some fresh air, do something instead of helplessly lying awake and waiting for the horror that was his imagination.  
He walked for at least two hours when he found himself in front of OPS center.  
He was getting a bit cold, but still wasn't ready to head home, so he figured he could just go in.  
Walking down the corridor, he noticed, that there was light burning in Hettys office.  
He looked around but his boss was nowhere to be seen.  
'She's probably hiding somewhere in a shadow and sipping her tea.' He thought to himself.  
Deeks turned to he side and walked up to their desks. He stopped in front of Kensis and let his fingers glide over the smooth, used wood and imagined his partner sitting in her chair staring up at him, with that adorable smile, that made him question his masculinity, because he felt like he was melting inside every time he received one.  
"It's quite early, especially for you Mr. Deeks." A voice behind him spoke.  
To his own surprise he wasn't even startled. He slowly turned around and gave Hetty a brief smile.  
"Yeah I took a walk."  
Hetty raisd her eyebrows "At 3 o'clock in the morning?"  
"Well I couldn't sleep and needed some fresh air and then I got here somehow, I don't know" He shrugged. Hetty just nodded "I noticed you didn't look so well for the last weeks."  
"Jeez Hetty you sure do know how to compliment a guy." Deeks laughed trying to lighten the mood and make her drop the topic of his well being.  
From the looks of it Hetty wasn't planning on letting him of the hook.  
"I understand it must be difficult for you, especially now, that Miss Blye is gone and you can't call her to make sure she is alright and that your dreams are just that... dreams."  
Deeks frowned 'okay how does she know about that' he asked himself.  
"Hetty I hate to say it, but I think you kind of crossed the line of acceptable creepiness in this case. How could you possibly know about that?"  
Hetty just smiled a toothless smile at him. "Mr. Deeks there is no need to be worried about me invading your privacy, I was simply guessing."  
Deeks looked a bit shocked "wow am I really that transparent?...Well yes. it is hard not to know where my partner is and not being able to back her up."  
Hetty narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Is that all this is about" She vaguely pointed at him. As Deeks frowned she sighed and spoke again  
"Mr. Deeks, it is alright to feel the way you do. You obviously miss your partner, you don't have to hide that, at least not from me and you know that..."

Deeks chuckled. "As if I could hide anything from you."  
"Exactly my point Detective."  
Deeks nervously scratched his neck. "I don't know if you really want to play my therapist Hetty, it's ... It's pretty messy inside here" He pointed at his head "...and there's a lot of stuff you probably don't want to know."  
Hetty nodded "Probably, that still doesn't change the fact that you'll have to talk to someone eventually."  
Without thinking Deeks spoke up "The only one I want to talk to is Kensi and that's impossible under he circumstances." He bit his lip. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but his boss didn't seem to care.  
"I see" she smiled at him then looked over his shoulder to the shelf with the famous "box" on top of it.  
"Perhaps something she have to you and that you have not inspected properly will make you feel closer to Miss Blye."  
Deeks turned around and stared up at the box.  
"I almost forgot about it..."He murmured.  
"I will leave you to it then." Hetty patted him on the back and retreated quietly.  
Slowly like in a trance Deeks walked over to the shelf an grabbed hold of the box, then he lifted it off and carried it over to his desk.  
He stared at it for at least five minutes until he dared to pull out his knife and started to cut open the tape that kept the box closed. Taking a deep breath he opened it.  
He felt stupid it was just a box for gods sake why was he all jittery?  
But when he saw the folded letter on the bottom of it, his heart rate picked up and he was excited like a little boy on Christmas.  
Kensis words echoed in his head. '_Something that he's always wanted more than anything in the world._'  
Deeks took the letter an unfolded it.  
Something pulled at his heart as he saw the familiar handwriting.

_Dear Marty (wow that sounds weird ...)  
I know that this is not gonna make up for me forgetting your birthday. In fact I don't even know if you'll like it at all, but I can at least offer it.  
Before I tell you what 'it' is, I want to say some things first.  
You are an incredibly kind, caring, honest, honorable, strong, goodhearted, brave ( this list could go on forever) man and I want you to know that I appreciate every minute of you being my partner. I know that I'm not easy to get to know and always get along with, but you managed to and you manage to every day and I'm very grateful to have you in my life. It's hard for me to say such things and I'm actually kind of surprised at how much easier it is to write hem down.  
I've told you and anyone the exact opposite, but since the moment we were first working together I trusted you immediately, maybe not completely,but that changed very soon. No matter how annoying you may be, I know I can always count on you and I hope you know that I'm always gonna be there for you._

Deeks took a sharp breath and had to collect himself, as he felt tears pricking at the backs of his he continued reading

_I've been doing a lot of thinking about what would be the best thing I could give you to your birthday and I've kind of set myself a very high standard. I want to give you so something special, something that no one else can or has and something that you always wanted.  
I'm taking a leap here and I hope that this is not gonna be embarrassing when I'm wrong.  
You haven't told me that much about your family, but from what I know you didn't have one long enough and it was not really the ideal family.  
I don't think I should be complaining in contrast to you but my childhood wasn't that great either.  
So this is gonna sound pretty stupid, but if you want me to, then I can be your family and you can be mine.  
God so this feels really awkward, but I hope you can handle it :)  
Kens_

Deeks hands were shaking, as he set Kensis letter down. He shoved it into his jacket pocket and made his way out of OPS.  
After an hour of walking he stopped in front of Kensis house. He walked up to her front door, took her spare key out of its hiding place, unlocked the door and stepped in.  
He pulled off his shoes, took off his jacket( not without taking the letter out of it before) and walked through her dark apartment to let himself drop down on her couch.  
Pulling back the comforter that was carelessly thrown over it he covered himself, the letter pressed against him and soaked in the familiar smell.  
The last thing he thought before he fell asleep was 'I'm so creepy.'

2 months later Deeks sat at his desk filling out paperwork as he heard Nell squeal. Alarmed he looked up and saw the short woman rush down the stairs and running down the hall.  
Irritated he exchanged a look with Callen and Sam who both didn't seem to know what was going on either.  
Hesitantly they all followed Nell outside.  
What Deeks saw, made his heart stop for a second.  
Outside of OPS center stood a very tired but also a very real Kensi Blye who was currently being fierce fully hugged by the ginger intelligence officer.  
As she lifted her head their eyes met and Deeks remembered to breath, as she sent him a wide smile.  
As soon as Nell had released her he stepped up and pulled Kensi in a bear hug, which obviously surprised her, but after a second she hugged back and it took all of Deeks composure he had left not to start crying right there.  
"I missed you" she whispered in his ear and he swore her voice sounded even more beautiful than before.  
"I missed you too." He whispered back "and Kens, I want you to be my family an I want to be yours."  
He heard her sob and pulled her tighter if that was even possible.  
"I'd like that" She murmured before she pulled back a little and planted her lips on his.


End file.
